Química
by vanehil
Summary: Todo el estudiantado concordaba con que las clases del profesor Ackles eran las clases mas aburridas de toda la carrera de bioquímica, Jared no.


**Química**

Autor: Ibrahil (evian-fork) & Vanessa (vane-chan6)

Fandom: Supernatural RPF

Rating: NC-17

Parejas/Personajes: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles.

Genero: AU

Advertencias: Bottom!Jensen

Categoria: Slash

Disclaimer: Los chicos no nos pertenecen.

Resumen: Todo el estudiantado concordaba con que las clases del profesor Ackles eran las clases mas aburridas de toda la carrera de bioquímica, Jared no.

NDA: Escrito por mera "aburrición" de una de las autoras y de ganas de alimentarla de la otra. También, esto es lo que le haría a mi profesor de química., si no fuera tan viejo.

* * *

Todo el estudiantado concordaba con que las clases del profesor Ackles eran las clases mas aburridas de toda la carrera de bioquímica, en especial cuando tenias que verlo por seis años seguidos, pero al entrar en la clase del profesor te dabas cuenta de algo para lo que nadie te había preparado.

El hecho de que el profesor Ackles era como un trozo de pan caliente para un hambriento.

Cabello rubio oscuro, peinado con finos trazos en una perfecta imitación de un actor de Casa Blanca. Pestañas largas que tocaban sus mejillas cada vez que parpadeaba, y ojos irrealmente verdes escondido tras gafas de montura que solo le agregaban un tono erótico a todo el asunto.

Tenia pecas también. Regadas por todo su rostro. Y una hermosa sonrisa que era extraña de ver dado a su tediosa seriedad en cada una de sus clases.

Por no hablar de su cuerpo, perfectamente estilizado debajo de sus impecables trajes, era difícil creer que fuera al gimnasio, por lo que todos asumían que tenía un gimnasio en casa y era extremadamente rico. No es como si preguntaran, la mayoría de las clases de Ackles concluían con solo su voz habiéndose escuchado. Pocas personas se interesaban por las cosas que decía, demasiado metidas en sus propios mundos de fantasía donde el profesor cambiaba el tono de la clase a uno erótico que terminaba en una especie de orgia salvaje.

Hasta que Jared Padalecki llego a la clase.

Jared, era para sus amigos que había recolectado en sus primeros años en la carrera, un chico que conseguía lo que quería, del tamaño de un acre de Yellowstone, y un genio para todas las materias posibles. Lo peor era, que a todo el mundo le daba envidia como Jared se iba de fiestas todos los fines de semana y aun así era el único que sacaba más de un diez es las evaluaciones del lunes.

Nunca se callaba nada, y su voz siempre era la primera en escucharse en la clase. La mitad de los profesores fruncían el ceño, el resto parecía enormemente divertido por la curiosidad insaciable del joven.

Era como el conejito del comercial de las pilas, nunca se detenía.

Sí quizás, Jared podía ser muy inteligente, apasionado por aprehender cada cosa que cualquier persona de aquel edificio - uno que pertenecía a una de las mejores universidades del país - podría enseñarle, también podía pasar claramente por un poco más enérgico de lo necesario, pero eso era lo que llamaba la atención de él... fueron sus preguntas, sus dudas, su expresión cuando fruncía el seño, lo que empezó a hacer la clase de Ackles un poco más dinámica, porque antes de Jared cuando su voz baja y monótona preguntaba si habían dudas, el silencio inundaba aquel salón de color blanco, ligeramente combinado con un café oscuro. Con las preguntas, vinieron expresiones, risas bastante fuertes cuando no podía entender algo... Jared era rápido, pero cuando Ackles lo noto no podía dejar de retar al chico cada clase con algo diferente.

- Mañana hay examen, son libres de hacerme todas las preguntas y dudas que tengan, hoy. - Jensen dice, el borrador firmemente apretado en sus blancos dedos, ojos fijos en el suelo, la gente no lo sabe, pero aun después de diez años dando clases, el miedo escénico sigue apoderándose de el, creando un ardor en su estomago.

- ¿Y si necesitamos ayuda de una forma un poco más concreta? - una voz fuerte se escucho, llamando la atención de quienes prácticamente solo esperaban el consentimiento del profesor para retirarse, con sus escritorios totalmente vacios.

- Es decir - continuo al que Ackles identifico como Padalecki... su voz se había convertido en una constante en su clase - Se me dificultad un poco el manejo del programa que nos brindo y seguir con la vista los pasos que usted ha hecho, no es suficiente para construir el esquema de onda HOMO y LUMO.

Jensen sonríe, pero lo esconde, girándose a la pizarra y comenzando a borrar lo que ha escrito en los últimos diez minutos. Nada más que anotaciones, odia su caligrafía, así que si puede evitar escribir lo hace.

- Siempre puede traer su laptop a clases, Señor Padaleski.

- Pudo habérmelo dicho antes - bromeo ganándose unas cuantas risas de sus compañeros - ¿Que tal, mejor una tutoría al respecto?

- No. - la respuesta fue tan rápida que incluso Jared se quedo callado. - no doy tutorías a mis estudiantes. - Ackles agrego, caminando hacia su escritorio.

- Pero... ¿Porque? - fue una pregunta simple y cuya respuesta de repente esperaba toda la clase.

Jensen se giro hacia Jared, colgando su bolso del hombro.

- Pueden retirarse.

Y su voz sonó algo enfadada, y por alguna extraña razón, a Jared le encanto.

- Señor Ackles... -llamo Jared, su voz mantenía el mismo nivel que antes. Por lo que Jensen frunció el seño, notando que o el chiquillo ni siquiera noto su cambio de voz y actitud o por el contrario le importo poco.- Señor Ackles- llamo Padalecki de nuevo tomando su mochila junto con sus libros y siguiéndole.

- ¿No tiene otra clase a la que asistir, Padaleski? - Jensen dijo sin detenerse, bajando las escaleras rápidamente, como siempre hacia, evitando el contacto con los estudiantes.

- Padalecki - corrigió, haciendo uso de sus piernas ligeramente un poco más largas que las del hombre frente a él para ponerse a su lado - No... Estoy libre y me preguntaba, ¿Cuando podía tener esa tutoría?

- No doy tutorías privadas, señor Padaleski. - dijo, remarcando el apellido, haciendo que Jared sonriera, entendiendo el reto.

- Padalecki - corrigió, pero esta vez su voz sonó ligeramente baja mientras tomaba el brazo del docente y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo, solo lo justo, necesitando llamar su atención- Por favor... realmente las necesito y soy uno de tus mejores estudiantes ¿Como puedes negármelas?

Jensen ahoga un grito de sorpresa, su pecho presionado con el de Jared que no parece notar lo cerca que ha colocado a su profesor de su cuerpo, y lo violento de su agarre. Lo que mas le sorprendió a Jensen fue como el mismo se sonrojo.

Tuvo problemas encontrándose la voz, hasta que pudo.

- Se que eres mi mejor estudiante. Probablemente el único que he considerado.

Una sonrisa pequeña se coloco en el rostro de Padalecki, una que hizo darse cuenta a Ackles que su tono de voz era bajo, como si discutieran algo privado - Entonces... ¿Porque no? , es decir prometo comportarme... si es lo que te preocupa, se que a veces pregunto demasiado o rió cuando no debo pero...

- Jesús, eres peor de lo que pensé. - susurro Jensen, dando un suspiro cuando Jared aflojo su agarre. - solo no puedo, Padalecki. No... No me involucro con estudiantes.

La cercanía de ambos hizo que Jared notara como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

- Solo un par de veces, puede ser en el correspondiente tiempo universitario... digo si te preocupa que se mal interprete algo... solo son tutorías señor Ackles... - no puedo evitar subir su mano derecha a el brazo ajeno más cercano a él, acariciando levemente.

- B-bien... - Jensen susurro, e hizo un esfuerzo por liberarse del agarre de Jared. Acomodando su bolso en su hombro. - Hasta luego.

- Espere... espere - llamo siguiéndole de nuevo, pero esta vez con la mirada en el suelo el docente parecía que prácticamente estaba corriendo - Muchas gracias - agregó Jared al ver que no podría decirlo frente a frente, no con el rubio prácticamente corriendo.

Se detuvo sonriendo para si mismo... lo había conseguido y mientras le observaba alejarse, tuvo que admitir que su mano hormigueaba presa de una sensación y un calor agradable, justo la mano que había acariciado el brazo ajeno.

* * *

Después de dos semanas, finalmente logro arrinconar a Ackles de nuevo. El profesor lo había estado evitando a toda costa, refugiándose esta vez en el salón de los profesores donde ningún alumno tenia permitida la entrada. Comenzaba a sentirse decepcionado cuando por fin logro que Ackles bajara la guardia.

Luego de que pasara toda su clase callado, solo escuchando al profesor hablar, sabiendo que este lo observaba de reojo, como esperando que de un momento a otro comenzara a hablar.

Pero el seguía en su silencio voluntario de manera quizás un poco extrema, puesto que ni siquiera a sus compañeros dirigía la palabra pasaba las horas con la vista en el cuaderno y su lapicero de con dibujos de dulces, pareciendo ajeno a los ojos que pasaron toda la clase esperando escucharle... por alguna extraña razón se sentía un poco molesto de que Ackles solo pudiera hacer eso, solo mirarle...cuando prácticamente lo había seguido semanas.

Cuando la clase acabo, le sonrió a sus compañeros que de inmediato salieron del salón, dejándole solo con Ackles, quien aparentemente creyendo inofensivo quedarse, estaba enderezando los talleres escritos que había pedido para ese día y que sabia que estarían tan mal que le dolería la cabeza por días.

- ¿Tenia que ignorarme de esa manera? - preguntó Jared en voz baja.

- ¿Disculpa? - Jensen se sobresalta al notarlo en el aula. Luce como un animal arrinconado.

- Es decir... por momentos parecía como sí tuviera lepra o que fuera su peor estudiante... ¿Es tan malo requerir un poco de ayuda?

- Te dije que no doy tutorías fuera de clases. - Jensen suspiro. - Pudiste haber traído tu laptop a clases y podría haber ayudado. - dijo, sabiendo que eso no era lo que quería Jared.

- Cierto, pero también luego escuche un "bien" que me pareció que indicaba que estabas de acuerdo - explico, dejando caer su lapicero encima de su cuaderno y llevando sus manos a apartar su largo cabello, lo justo para acceder a sus hombros tensos - Sabes que necesito más que unos cuantos minutos después de clase, no se me facilita mucho el uso de este programa...

Jensen suspiro, el chico era más terco de lo que imaginaba.

- Bien, ¿tienes otra clase ahora? - pregunto, soltando los exámenes.

- No... No lo tengo - contestó notando como Jared apenas contenía una sonrisa que estaba seguro seria demasiado grande, si el chico se lo permitiera.

Se pregunto un segundo antes de asentir porque se fijaba en esos detalles.

- Bien, practiquemos con mi portátil. - susurro, tomando el estuche de esta, desdoblando cada pliegue con cuidado, bufando cuando Jared tomo su silla y su cuaderno y se sentó a su lado, sus muslos rozándose.

- La caratula de tú portátil es verde - señalo Jared, de pronto con su animo intacto y sonriendo en dirección a Jensen. Y esta vez sí, era todo hoyuelos.

- Eh... si, mi hermana la compro, dijo que era el color de mi "química". Soy un ecologista. - lo dice y se sonroja. - y vegetariano también. - agrega, como sintiéndose culpable por decirlo.

- Eso es grandioso, nunca pensé que lo fuera profesor Ackles, con un cuerpo así, pensé que era fanático de la carne - menciona y tan pronto lo dice ríe, ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Y eso definitivamente sonó como una especie de coqueteo para Jensen.

- Supongo... supongo que cuando eres químico sabes como mezclar todo para... tener una vida saludable. - dice, y Jared puede sentir como las piernas arqueadas del profesor le impiden cerrar las piernas, y por un momento se imagina entre ellas.

- Lo hace en cada sentido de su vida... digo, equilibrar todo - susurro inclinándose para observar la portátil pero quedándose más cerca de Jensen.

Jensen no puede evitarlo, reír suavemente mientras maneja su laptop, no usa el ratón en forma de hoja que el mismo compro en un día demasiado largo para recordarlo, porque eso ya seria darle demasiado material a Jared para burlarse de el.

- Hey - se quejo, frunciendo los labios. - No te rías así... tan misteriosamente... me dejas con curiosidad

- Es solo que, acabas de hacer una broma de químicos, quizás tengas futuro. - Cuando Jensen va a mirarle de reojo, sus narices chocan, causando que ambos se sobresalten.

Se quedan en silencio de pronto, intercambiando aún aliento con aliento y se inclinaran un poquito más piel con piel, están tan cerca y en sus ojos la indecisión brilla, pero Jared no puede resistir cuando Ackles se humedece los labios, en el acto más sensual que ha visto en mucho tiempo. Tiene que hacer algo.

Se besan, o más bien Jared toma a Jensen de la barbilla y lo besa, presionando sus labios contra esos bien mulliditos que hacen que se endurezca en los pantalones, Jensen hace un sonido, como un gemido con un gruñido, pero no se mueve.

Le corresponde con lentitud, pero lo hace, apenas están moviendo sus labios uno contra otro cuando es el rubio quien los entre abre... dejando que Jared entre su boca, con pasión, empiezan a enredar sus lenguas, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojen y sus cuerpos se calienten, Jensen es exótico para el más alto... con un sabor único, que le hace adicto en segundos... para el docente Jared es impetuoso, dinámico y adora la fuerza que tiene y hace que se relaje y por sobre todo que no piense.

Es como si se hubiera olvidado en su totalidad de donde esta, sujetándose del muslo de Jared con fuerza, su cuello inclinado hacia arriba para encajar perfectamente con la boca de Jared, todo su cuerpo temblando con la suave caricia de los dedos de Jared debajo de su barbilla.

Pronto siente las manos de Jared apresando sus brazos... acariciando justo como aquel día y atrayéndole claramente más cerca, es una sensación distinta, de seguridad pero que calienta su cuerpo con una fuerza que hace años no sentía y es entonces justo cuando se separan, apenas por aire y Jensen se inclina a morder levemente el labio de Padalecki... escuchando como este suelta un pequeño jadeo en respuesta. Y joder... esta más que duro dentro de sus pantalones.

- Jared... no puedo, no puedo hacer esto... - susurra, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, pero aunque sea el quien lo diga, sigue inclinándose a recibir los besos de Jared que ahora se desvían desde su mejilla a su cuello hasta llegar a la curva.

- Me gustas desde el primer día - susurra el joven, el aliento caliente golpeando el cuello ajeno causando que el cuerpo ajeno se estremezca - Por favor... no me detengas

- Dios, eres demasiado terco para tu propio bien... - Jensen masculla, pero le deja hacer, le deja meter las manos debajo de su chaleco de lana y por debajo de la camisa manga larga.

- Eso te gusta - dice y disfruta el contacto de la piel caliente contra sus manos - Eres delicioso, ¿Te has preguntando un segundo, que es lo que me haces?

- No... No estoy seguro. - Jensen susurra cerrando sus ojos.

- Tú sonrisa... esa que no le muestras a nadie, la forma en que tus brillan de orgullo cuando alguien contesta bien... la forma en te esfuerza... tú cuerpo, me vuelves loco Jensen, loco - susurro antes de moverse lo suficiente para sentarse en el regazo del mayor, haciendo que sus erecciones se rosaran.

Jensen lo sostiene apenas lo tiene sobre el, manos acariciando las caderas de su estudiante, se siente tan bien para estar tan mal, ¿Donde dejo todo su profesionalismo?

- Supongo que eres un buen observador. Realmente prestando atención a las cosas que digo...

- Como no poner atención a cada detalle... eres inteligente y un pecado, Jensen un peca... - sus palabras se cortan cuando el mayor apresa con fuerza sus glúteos, disfrutando de ver ese enorme cuerpo estremecerse encima de él.

Es su turno para devorar el largo cuello de Jared, mordiendo suavemente su manzana de Adam, y lamiendo el hueco que se forma entre su cuello y sus clavículas, causando cosquillas en el cuerpo de su estudiantes que se remueve, frotando su erección una vez más.

- Me gusto el sonido de tu voz la primera vez que lo escuche... estoy tan encantado de tenerte.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó, sus ojos cafés bañados en lujuria - Siempre pensé... que te sacaba de quicio - bromeo, separándose un poco para deshacerse de su camisa.

- Oh, no puedo negar eso, puesto que en realidad si. - Jensen rio, rodando sus ojos mientras cerraba sus manos sobre sus nalgas.

- Pero así te gusto... lo sabes - acepto empezando a lamer el cuello ajeno - Lo note hoy... te hacia falta mi voz...

- ¿Así que solo me sacabas de quicio de nuevo? - susurro, tomando a Jared del cabello hasta que logro apoderarse de su boca.

Esta vez fue Jensen quien domino el beso, haciendo que Padalecki literalmente solo jadeara por la fuerza con que su boca estaba siendo succionada, el sonido de hecho comenzaba a envolverles, la lujuria cada vez más, se hacia cargo - Dios.. - gruño el menor cuando se separaron - ¿Eso fue como una venganza?, digo si es así, te sacare de quicio mas a menudo.

Jensen sonríe tímidamente, y luego azota su muslo.

- Ese es solo el comienzo, chico. - aun sonriendo, lleva sus manos a acariciar el torso de su estudiante, y Jared tiembla bajo sus atenciones, Jensen sonríe aun mas pronunciado, negando con la cabeza, - ¿estas consiente de donde estamos? ¿Que si te encuentran así?

- A mi solo me molestaran... quizás algunos insultos, pero tú - su rostro se torno preocupado de pronto, mientras fruncía el ceño.

Jensen sabe lo que tiene que hacer, invitar al salido de Padalecki a su apartamento, pero es algo que... no quiere hacer, porque tiene miedo de que eso sea cruzar demasiadas barreras. Así que dice una de esas burradas por las que algunos profesores son conocidos, dice "Deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí." Y la mirada que Jared le da es bastante enfadada.

- Me gustas Jensen... pero tampoco quiero causarte problemas. - susurro más para si mismo, levantándose de encima del regazo de su profesor sintiendo casi de inmediato frio - Y tú... ¿No quieres esto?

- Yo... ven a mi casa. - susurro, tomando a Jared de la mano y volviéndolo a acercar a su cuerpo. - pero... tenemos que tener cuidado...

- Si... - asintió sorprendido, sin darse cuenta que tenia un aspecto gracioso hasta que Jensen sonrió, acariciando su mejilla - Podemos salir separados... quizás...

- Porque eso no luce sospechoso del todo. - señalo Jensen a su erección que sobresalía obscenamente de su pantalón. - eres enorme.

- ¿Que? oh... eso... no es sospechoso, es decir no... ¿Sabes que me estas viendo como si fuera un dulce? - pregunto riendo

- Entonces supongo que es el caramelo más grande que he visto. - Jensen responde y luego se ríe, cubriendo su rostro, - solo usa tu bolso y ve a mi auto.

- Te sonrojaste - molesto, recibiendo un empujón - Si... si ya voy Jen - le saco la lengua dramáticamente mientras se inclinaba por su camisa

- ¿Como me llamaste? - pregunto suavemente el profesor sin moverse de la silla.

- Jen... ¿No te gusta? - pregunto desviando la mirada, se puso demasiado rojo para su gusto, pero la verdad es que así siempre le llamaba en su cabeza, desde la primera vez que entro en su clase, era Jen y sonaba muy normal para él.

- Uh... solo, es... nadie me llama así. - murmura, frunciendo el ceño. - es... no se, pero no te preocupes, solo ve... - cuando Jared esta en la puerta, a punto de abrirla, Jensen no solo se da cuenta de que fueron imprudentes, sino que aun no le ha dicho a Jared cual es su auto. - ¿en serio? - pregunta, ganándose una mirada curiosa.

-¿Que sucede? - preguntó Jared antes de salir con la ropa como mejor puesta puede.

- ¿sabes donde mi auto esta? - pregunta con voz reprobatoria.

- Oh... no, no lo se... - de inmediato sus ojos se ponen en lo que Jensen llama secretamente "Ojitos de cachorrito", esperando que con ello su profesor favorito no se enoje.

- Jesús. - Jensen rueda sus ojos. - solo camina, vete. - mueve su mano en señal de despedida, volviendo a la tarea en la que había quedado, sintiendo arder todos esos lugares donde Jared le había besado.

Sus manos están temblando cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse, su miembro reclama atención y el quiere dársela... es mucho tiempo, pero no solamente de sexo sino desde la última vez que sintió algo así, unas cosquillas y necesidad constante de simplemente dejarse llevar. Es extraño, no sabe como explicarlo y no consigue guardar sus libros en su portafolios sin que sus manos tiemblen nuevamente.

Se siente como un virgen, cuando esta muy lejos de serlo, por eso cuando termina de empacar todo su material, se apresura a los ascensores, esquivando a cualquier profesor o estudiante en el pasillo, ignorando las miradas curiosas de estos, curiosos seguramente por verle con la camisa mal puesta y el cabello desordenado y seguramente apestando a hombre, a otro hombre.

La terrible sensación de ser observado lo hace apresurar sus pasos hacia el estacionamiento, frunciendo el ceño cuando no ve a Jared cerca de su auto. Seguramente el chico se arrepintió.

Su corazón late por segundos más lento, casi ni le siente... no sabe porque le afectaría tanto la posibilidad de que Padalecki se arrepienta... pero así es, duele y no sabe exactamente porque, pero esto cambia cuando le ve apoyado en una de las columnas al lado contrario, cerca de ningún auto en especifico, con el cabello apuntando a todas partes y las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados...su miembro da un tirón delicioso, sabiéndose responsable de ellos.

- Hey. - dice, abriendo la puerta del auto cuando la atención de Jared esta sobre el. - ¿vienes?

- Hey... - saludo Jared, con esa sonrisa que Ackles ha escuchado los suspiros que causa en más de un estudiante - Sí... si, claro

En el, el suspiro se atasca en su garganta cuando se inclina para colocar sus útiles en la parte de atrás del auto; Jared se sube sin preguntar nada, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto y esperando a que Jensen haga lo mismo en su asiento.

- Colócate el cinturón. - Jensen pidió, cerrando el suyo.

Jared asiente, sus manos de pronto algo torpes y tratando de colocarse el cinturón, sus manos rosan las ajenas haciendo que ambos se sobresalten y poco después, su risa inunda el lugar - De repente estamos algo nerviosos ¿No?

- Nunca he hecho esto antes. - Jensen escupió de pronto, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras encendía el auto como un movimiento nervioso.

- Es bueno salir de la rutina... es bueno hacer cosas nuevas - se encogió del hombro mientras salían del estacionamiento de la universidad - Sí quieres...

- ¿Como tener sexo con un estudiante? - pregunto Jensen en un susurro, bajando su mano al muslo de Jared, que abrió sus piernas inconscientemente.

Jared tuvo que morder sus labios entonces, en un intento de detener los jadeos que amenazaban con salir de su voz y que seguramente, serian continuos y por sobretodos necesitados, pero una necesidad de Jensen... una necesidad del hombre que paseaba su mano con insana fascinación sobre su muslo - Sí... eso suena bien... una noche completa de sexo

Jensen sonríe, mordiendo su lengua.

- Debí haber asumido que era de los que se quedan toda la noche, ¿cierto? Probablemente le hagas justicia lo que dicen los demás profesores de ti.

Frunció el ceño de inmediato, planteándose si preguntar o no, sin embargo su boca decide por si misma casi de inmediato y sus palabras salen con una pequeña duda tiñéndola -¿Que dicen de mi?

La sonrisa de Jensen se vuelve secretica, mientras gira su rostro para ver a Jared.

- Que eres una bestia en la cama. O eso dice la profesora de Teología. - tiembla mientras vuelve a mirar a la carretera.

- Puede ser una referencia exagerada... es la profesora de teología - explico encogiéndose de hombros mientras su mano se mueve lentamente a la entrepierna ajena - Mmmm aun estas algo duro... y mojado, mmmm.

- Si... ha pasado un tiempo. - Jensen se encoge de hombros, pero mueve la mano que tenia en el muslo de Jared y la coloca sobre la mano de este. - ¿así que solo esta exagerando?

- Puede ser... quizás tengas que averiguarlo por ti mismo, aunque sea distinto lo que haga contigo - lo último lo susurro pero con una sonrisa que se agrando cuando Jensen arqueo una ceja

- ¿Diferente como? De acuerdo a las estadísticas los hombres de tu tamaño producen más estamina por la forma en la que su cuerpo se mueve más alto que el resto, lo que se traduce en más resistencia y mucho mas fuerza. - Jensen hace un sonido con su garganta, sonriendo después. - supongo que si, tendré que descubrirlo.

- Eres realmente inteligente ¿Sabes? - pico Jared, dejando unos pequeños besos sobre el cuello contrario - Pero no me refería a eso... tendrás que descubrir eso también Jen

- No lo soy... - susurro Jensen apenado, moviendo su cuello para darle espacio a Jared, que ahora desabrochaba la camisa, esta vez con lentitud.

- Me gusta eso... eres brillante - su aliento cálido golpeaba levemente el cuello ajeno, donde podía ver con algo de atención algunas pecas. - Tienes pecas aquí también Jen, me encantaría descubrir en donde más

- No entiendo la obsesión de cualquier ser humano con mis pecas... - Jensen se ríe suavemente, usando su mano libre para acariciar el cabello de Jared que ahora muerde sus pectorales, - pero se de un lugar donde no estoy muy segur si tengo o no, ¿sabes? Quizás puedas descubrirlo.

- A si... ¿En donde? - murmuro entreteniéndose en lamer una y otra vez el pezón del rubio que empezaba a endurecerse bajo sus atenciones - Mmm Jen, te gusta esto ¿Cierto?

El temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Jensen le dio la respuesta, pero lo que causo que riera no fuera eso, sino como Jensen murmuraba bajito toda la tabla periódica, aparentemente en orden de número atómico por lo que escuchaba, seguramente era su método de calmarse mientras continuaba con el pie presionando el acelerador.

- Eres un buen conductor... me gustaría saber hasta que punto lo eres - molesto, sus mano aun acariciando los abdominales ajenos para bajar a donde Jensen, sentía que el calor empezaba a invadirle, aun mas con esa mano tan grande.

- Hey... - Jensen susurro, jalando a Jared del cabello, tratando de detener la lengua que ahora se follaba su ombligo. - Jay,... por favor espera un poco más...

-Llámame así de nuevo...

Al principio Jensen le da una mirada confundida, y entonces sonríe suavemente, observando de nuevo la carretera, solo unas calles más y estaría en su casa.

- Jay... - dice, cerrando sus ojos brevemente.

- Jen - responde empezando de nuevo acariciar el abdomen ajeno, justo lo necesario, dejando que su mano solo adore la piel ajena con movimientos lentos y circulares, el silencio le hace pensar a Jensen que están conectando más allá de lo que deberían.

- Estamos cerca... - Jensen se queja, tomando la mano de Jared para detenerle. - Acomoda tu ropa. - ordena, suspirando cuando Jared vuelve a besar sus abdominales.

- ¿Quien puede vernos aquí? - preguntó incorporándose, llevando sus manos a su cabello, acomodando las sedosas líneas que apuntaban hacia todas partes.

- Mis vecinos. - Jensen replica y estaciona el auto cerca de la acera, su cabeza le duele con tener a Jared tan lejos. Pero que puede hacer, debe guardar las apariencias y su trabajo. - vamos...

-Te preocupas demasiado - murmuro, con una sonrisa que Jensen no supo identificar mientras el joven le obedecía y bajaba junto a él del auto.

- No lo hago... - Jensen replica para si mismo, suspirando cuando sale del auto, y toma sus cosas del asiento trasero. No importa sacarlas, porque es viernes en la tarde, y no tendrá que dar clases hasta el siguiente martes, pero la costumbre es fuerte, por lo que lo hace sin pensarlo.

Jared le observa moverse, acomodando su erección cuando Jensen pasa a su lado y le da una mirada escandalizada.

- Eres un poco mojigato ¿Sabes? - pico siguiéndole, su vista concentrada en los firmes glúteos que se movían delante de él, casi a un ritmo hipnotizador, haciendo que sus propios pantalones estuvieran cada vez más y más apretados.

Hacia calor y no era meramente por el calor de aquella tarde noche de verano, su corazón latía y sentía que el aire era escaso, lejos de aquel hombre.

Estiro su brazo y sujeto a Jensen de la cintura, causando que este chillara sorprendido por la fuerza que aplico para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Pero el profesor no dijo nada, solo suspiro, aceptando que Jared no iba a ningún lado.

La casa de Jensen es enorme para una sola persona, y la mayoría de las cosas están en cajas apiladas en las esquinas, hay un sofá y una fuente con lo que parece ser plasma verde brotando por los tubos que la conectan.

Su luz es suficiente para iluminar la habitación entera y parte de la cocina, donde Jensen deja su maleta encima del tope de cerámica en medio de esta.

- ¿Vienes? - pregunta a Jared que se ha quedado admirando la casa, Jensen le espera en la parte baja de las escaleras, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

Jared sonríe y se acerca con lentitud, sus manos moviendo a la cintura ajena y quedándose ahí, lo justo para que Jensen lleve sus ojos hacia el, inclinándose un poco - Insisto... no sabes lo que me provocas - menciono, empezando a dejar besos por el rostro pecoso.

- Quizás tengo una idea... - Jensen replica, riendo cuando el cabello de Jared le hace cosquillas. - pero recuerda que quiero probar algo... ver si las voces tenían razón.

Una pequeña risa traviesa sale de los labios delgados -¿Que quieres probar?

Las manos de Jensen baja por toda su espalda causando un estremecimiento hasta que por fin envuelven su trasero, - No hablemos más... - susurra, y tira de Jared hasta que ambos están subiendo las escaleras. - te quiero en mi cama.

Paso a paso, sosteniéndose la vista llegan hasta una puerta de fina madera, donde Jensen empuja a Jared hasta que este se encuentra apoyado, respirando con dificultad por el constante pero pequeño roce de sus caderas.

- ¿Quieres follarme, Jared? - Jensen pregunta cuando siente como el estudiante toma sus cintura con más firmeza, embistiendo con sus caderas, simulando el acto sexual sobre la ropa.

- Si... oh si... si quiero - contesta ansioso, invirtiendo posiciones y dejando pegado a Jensen contra la puerta que cede y se entre abre, como invitándoles entre trompicones a la enorme cama que se encentra en el centro de la habitación.

- Entonces pruébamelo. - Jensen sisea contra su oído, sus manos aun no han dejado sus redondas nalgas, por lo que Jared puede sentir como los dedos de Jensen le aprietan de nuevo, disfrutando de la carne firme debajo de sus pantalones. - muéstrame cuanta noradrenalina puedes producir para follarme.

- Eres un listillo - no tiene que hacer mucha fuerza para hacerle caer en la cama, no simplemente se deja caer él y con unas pequeñas risas pronto ambos se encuentran rodeado por sabanas suaves y cómodas, cálidas, aunque esto último quizás es más por el calor que desprende cada uno.

Jared empieza de nuevo a dejar pequeños besos por el cuello, le gusta el sabor, le gusta los suspiros que escucha, le gusta cada parte que puede aprender de su profesor en la intimidad de esa cama, sencillamente es algo que no entienden. Se detiene lo suficiente para quedar sobre sus rodillas, con una a cada lado de la cintura ajena, se quita su camisa y empieza a desabrochar su pantalón.

La mirad de deseo verde le incita a ello.

Y es difícil hacerlo cuando las manos de Jensen se dedican a acariciar su desnudo tórax, uñas firmes paseándose por sus abdominales, admirando su cuerpo, deteniéndose solo para pellizcar sus pezones, tirando de ellos.

- Deja de provocarme y quítalo... - Jensen demanda, lamiendo sus labios cuando una de sus manos se dirige a la erección de Jared.

Obedece, haciendo malabares que pronto segundo a segundo dejan sus piernas libres, piernas firmes y calientes, que justo cuando el bóxer se va dejan una erección libre, dura y como Jensen pensó, extremadamente grande. -Tú turno Jen, tienes mucha ropa encima

Jensen tiene la decencia de sonrojarse con eso, y a Jared le recuerda mucho al recatado profesor que por momentos se vuelve un pervertido. El reto es claro, y Jensen lo toma, usando sus manos para abrir su camisa, los dedos le tiemblan por mostrarse frente a uno de sus estudiantes de esta forma.

Jared tiene el descaro de acariciar su miembro, de pie como esta y con Jensen aun sentando en la cama - Te ves hermoso sonrojado así, como si tuvieras de que avergonzaste con ese cuerpo

- Solo... eres mi estudiante... - Jensen replica, sacando la camisa por completo y dejando la caer al suelo, poniendo su atención ahora en sus pantalones. - ... no debería.

- ¿Tú eres solo mi profesor? - su voz es suave cuando pregunta, con dudas.

- Soy tu profesor. - contesta, haciendo énfasis en el sentido de propiedad cuando se pone de pie y deja caer sus bóxers junto con su pantalón, inclinándose para sacarse los calcetines, su hombro rozando el muslo de Jared que se masturba un poco mas rápido con la imagen de Jensen posiblemente en sus rodillas y chupándole.

- Sueñas algo posesivo - pico, inclinándose lo justo para dejar una firme nalgada sobre uno de los glúteos que sí, parecen que tiene pecas.

- Auch... quizás quiero que tú lo seas también... - susurra, recostándose de la cama, su culo quedando en el borde de esta, sus piernas abiertas.

-Ya te lo dije... esto es distinto - pero no deja contestar, solo arremete contra los labios ajenos situándose justo en sus piernas entre abiertas.

Jensen vuelve a susurrar un muy bajo "pruébalo", que se pierde en los labios de Jared y en los gemidos que suelta cuando la polla de su estudiante se cuela entre sus glúteos, rozando incesantemente su entrada.

Esta llenando su entrada del liquido dejándola pegajosa, caliente y por sobre toda ansiosa, su cuerpo se llena más y más de un calor insoportable que nubla su conciencia al punto que no se da cuenta cuando Jared esta de rodillas, comiéndole el culo entre pequeñas pero profundas succiones.

El mismo se abre las piernas, sintiendo sus muslos temblar con el esfuerzo, el placer es casi doloroso cuando le abre con dos dedos, la punta de su lengua jugando con los bordes de su entrada que busca cerrarse sobre el húmedo musculo.

Uno de esos enormes dedos acaricia el borde una y otra vez, de un extremo al otro, solo logrando que Jadee pues por donde queda la sensación de la caliente caricia, luego siente pequeñas succiones y más, saliva, más placer, pronto solo puede sentir a Jared succionar y succionar.

No puede, envuelve su polla con una de sus manos y comienza a masturbarse, la otra mano sobre el cabello de Jared, va a venirse con solo la fricción de la lengua de su estudiante comiéndole el culo. Se siente tan sucio por hacerlo. Sus mejillas rojas y su pecho subiendo y bajando.

Pero Jared detiene sus movimientos, sonriendo conforme se incorpora y en un gesto que hace solamente que Jensen se moje, lame con clara pasión sus abultados labios. - Eres adictivo ¿Sabes? - preguntó mientras saca el lubricante de sus pantalones que están cerca aún de ellos.

- Y tu un idiota... - Jensen masculla, llevando su mano ahora libre a acariciar donde antes Jared le succionaba, puede sentir su agujero húmedo y abierto, esperando a que alguien lo llene.

- Quizás, pero soy un idiota agradable - molesto, dejando que el lubricando moje la entrada que les espera ansiosa, justo con dedos de su dueño y si su miembro también. No lo dice en voz alta, pero pone lo justo para no lastimar a Jensen, puesto que es lo que menos quiere.

Jensen hace lo imposible para no dejar que el lubricante chorree por sus muslos, introduciéndolo con sus propios dedos y dios, hace mucho tiempo que no hacia esto, tocarse así mismo, disfrutar su cuerpo. Puede escuchar la voz de Jared llamándole, diciendo obscenidades mientras tira el lubricante en la cama.

- ¿Sabes bien lo que sucederá ahora?, ¿Lo sabes? - preguntó levemente, su voz cargada de deseo, interrumpe cualquier respuesta eso y la punta caliente que se coloca justo donde la entrada se contrae - Te voy a abrir Jensen, te abrirte en dos con mi enorme polla, llenare esa vacio apretado que debes tener... presionando tu próstata hasta que solo seas un putita pidiendo más y más

- Oh dios... - Jensen gimotea, sus ojos abriéndose enorme cuando Jared comienza a entrar en el, todo su cuerpo en shock por la boca sucia en el chico y la forma en la que presiona sus muslos hasta dejarlo en una posición de lo mas obscena, completamente abierto y sin posibilidades de moverse, Jared le penetra y efectivamente se siente como si le partiera en dos. Polla demasiado grande para su estrecho canal.

El escozor característico de la acción se presenta más rápido de lo que debería y si Padalecki tiene razón en algo, sus pene golpea casi de inmediato donde debe causando que un jadeo sorpresivo acuda a sus labios, la habitación le de vueltas y solo esta consciente de sentir otra embestida...

- Jared... - dice con la voz rota, sus brazos moviéndose a la quinta embestida a sujetarse de los hombros de Jared, aunque es innecesario, porque esta seguro que Jared no va a ir a ningún lado, se lo dicen los gemidos casi gruñidos que salen de sus finos labios y la mueca de placer en su rostro, y esta seguro que el posee una peor en estos momentos, cuando todas las embestidas son certeras.

-Jen... Oh Jen... - su voz sale temblorosa, apenas conteniéndose entre jadeos pequeños que solo llenan la habitación de más sonidos, aunque los principales sean los que hacen ambos al conectarse que son bastante obscenos.

Pronto cambian de posición, Jared usa su fuerza para hacer saltar a Jensen tomándole de lo glúteos y ayudándole a levantarse para luego cínicamente impulsarle hacia abajo, ayudando a que se llene más y más de su polla.

Ackles ni siquiera es consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor o de si en la posición en la que esta ahora seria una que adoptaría antes de Jared, así que solo se mueve con su amante, las manos afincadas en el pecho de Jared, caderas rebotando una y otra vez sobre ese enorme cuerpo moreno.

La fricción es deliciosa y existe un pequeño momento en el que Jared solo se concentra en acaricia las mejillas rojas y perfectas de Jensen, o sus labios gruesos que se entre abren en jadeos - Eres hermoso - menciona de nuevo, tomando la polla de Jensen y si apretando con toda la mala intención la punta de que ya resuma bastante liquido.

- Maldición... no puedo, Jared... por favor. - gimotea, sus dedos apretando los hombros de Jared y sus caderas dejándose caer con aun mas rapidez, sintiendo a Jared penetrarle una y otra vez.

Hay algo que Jensen se pierde, en el momento en que esta sintiendo la fuerza abandonarle y recorrerle en un delicioso orgasmo, unas palabras lejanas que no entiende, no cuando siente también su esfínter empezando a empaparse del semen ajeno, casi arrancándole un segundo orgasmo.

Ni siquiera piensa en que lo hicieron sin protección alguna, o en que las uñas de Jared se encajan en su cadera. No puede pensar nada.

Cuando recobra el sentido, el cabello de Jared le hace cosquillas en el rostro, y la sabana se pega a su espalda llena de transpiración.

- Me equivoque... recién follado eres más hermoso - dice Padalecki, con una pequeña sonrisa cansada en el rostro.

- Cállate... - Jensen susurra, cubriendo su rostro mientras intenta recuperar la respiración.

- Sal conmigo... se que te preocupan las apariencias, lo se... pero quizás cuando termine tú curso, ¿Saldrías conmigo?

- ¿Que? - Jensen retira su mano para ver a los ojos a Jared, es tan demasiado cerca, sus narices casi rozándose.

- Te dije que era distinto... con ellos solo fue sexo ¿Saldrías conmigo? - preguntó en voz baja.

- Uh... wow... - Jensen suspira, acariciando su frente luego. - yo... ¿estas seguro?

- No sabes cuanto...

- ¿Como haremos? Aun te faltan dos meses para terminar este curso. - Jensen susurro, dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada. - además... aun tienes tres químicas que ver... no sabes si te tocara conmigo.

- Me las arreglare para quedar en las garras de algunos de esos otros malévolos profesores - señalo, sonriendo acariciando la mejilla contraria - Mientras tanto, podríamos vernos aquí... en tú casa

- Yo... - Jensen desvía su mirada, sus mejillas volviendo a ganar el color que habían perdido. - esta bien, quiero estar contigo de nuevo.

Jared sonrió lo suficiente para que Jensen se sintiera de pronto con la sensación de querer sonreír también - Me gustas mucho... ¿Quiero que eso quede claro, esta bien?

- Esta bien. - susurra en respuesta acariciando las hebras castañas. - tu también me gustas. - dice antes de acercarse a Jared y besarlo.


End file.
